A wafer-level package (WLP) is known as one of the semiconductor packages (semiconductor devices) including semiconductor elements (electronic parts) such bare chips. The WLP may also be referred to as the wafer-level chip size package (WL-CSP) or wafer chip size package (W-CSP). With the WLP, terminals at an end of a bare chip can be relocated in the chip area, that is, fan-in design is possible. Since a bare chip has had more terminals, it has become difficult to relocate its terminals only in the chip area. To address this problem, a WLP that has terminals relocated outside the chip area, that is, that has a fan-out structure, has also been developed.
In the manufacturing these types of semiconductor packages, a known technology uses a method in which a semiconductor element is attached onto an adhesive player, such as an adhesive sheet, disposed on a support body, the semiconductor element is sealed by a resin to form a pseudo wafer, and the pseudo wafer is detached from the adhesive layer. Then, a wiring layer is formed on a surface, of the pseudo wafer, that has been detached from the adhesive layer, after which dicing is performed to obtain individualized semiconductor packages. In this type of manufacturing method, when the pseudo wafer is detached from the adhesive layer, the adhesive force of the adhesive layer is lowered by, for example, irradiation with ultraviolet rays, treatment with a chemical solution, or heating.
In a conventional known technology, when an individualized chip attached onto an adhesive layer such as a film or a tape is detached from the adhesive layer, the chip is pushed upward with a pin from below the adhesive layer.
Examples disclosed as related art include, for example, the description in U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,107B2, Japanese Patent No. 4403631, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-124527, 2011-187551, and 2003-17513.
In the method described above, in which a pseudo wafer (substrate) formed on an adhesive layer is detached from the adhesive layer, the adhesive force of the adhesive layer is lowered by irradiation with ultraviolet rays, treatment with a chemical solution, or heating.
Once the adhesive force of the adhesive layer has been lowered, however, it is difficult to reuse the adhesive layer. Therefore, a new adhesive layer has been used each time a pseudo wafer is formed.
This has been an obstacle to reductions in person-hours and costs involved in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices (semiconductor packages). There has been also the possibility that the use of semiconductor devices manufactured in this way may increase the costs of electronic devices.